The Day Our Silver Lining Died
by Saffron Panther
Summary: Grumpy has survived the destruction of Care-A-Lot by No Heart's hand but carries his wounds. He moves into the human world where he encounters moral dilemmas, aggressive teenagers and remnants of No Heart's legacy but also a caring friend.


_The clouds looked like they were burning._

_"I promised this day would come. My vengeance is upon you all!"_

_The clouds were burning. The Caring Meter was bent over like a twisted candy cane, its face gouged and indicator snapped. Destroyed hearts littered the terrain. Much of Care-A-Lot was consumed in a mass of fire. Just like the Forest of Feelings._

_Fire…darkfire…_

_Despite his efforts, the rainclouds were not enough to contain the darkfire that grew and engulfed the cloud's surface. Tender Heart was shouting to the other bears that tried to suppress the flames with their Stares. They were unsuccessful and watched in horror as several of them were set aflame. Piercing screams were everywhere._

_And there, No Heart laughed through it all. And Beastly, that little bastard giggling with sadistic glee as he struck down the wounded Good Luck Bear. The swine was plucking out one of Good Luck Bear's eyeballs when Grumpy arrived. Good Luck Bear lost much blood as Beastly seized and shifted his throat until a deathly snap could be heard. _

_Angered, Grumpy sent his fist into the side of Beastly's face, knocking the vermin aside. But he was too late to save Good Luck Bear, no longer breathing and missing an eye._

_"I'm bad, I'm so very bad," Beastly grunted, his amusement hardly contained. "I'm so bad, so bad, so bad, so bad…"A little blood leaked from Beastly's mouth._

_Many of the Bears and Cousins were attempting to hold off No Heart and were sent flying. Some were unfortunate enough to be too close to the cloudscape's edge._

_On Earth, Grumpy Bear was alone. _

_The survivor walked through the streets of some human city he did not know. He was exhausted from an encounter with some dogs he had the misfortune of crossing in a back alley. They looked so vicious and he was not in any shape to launch a Stare at them. _

_The sound of distant barking made him jump._

_Fortunately, he found a home. There were still people who cared._

* * *

Outside Harrison Gundle's office, Mr. Sanderson waited in his seat as the school counselor talked. He could hear bits of the conversation that went on within. Today's thug was a student named Derek Ryers who was notorious for beating up other students, usually for insulting him or even being in the wrong place at the wrong time. These brutes were becoming too common these days.

"Now, Derek, you know that was a bad thing to do…"

"I don't care," Derek responded. "I really don't give a crap what you think. If someone gives me crap, I'm not gonna just take it like some dumbass."

"If you insist, Derek," Gundle said, stepping from his desk. "I think Mr. Sanderson will see you now."

Mr. Sanderson walked into the room, closing the door behind him as Gundle walked out.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mr. Sanderson. Now, Mr. Gundle tells me that you have an attitude problem."

"This is a joke right?"

"No joke."

"You're a just a fu-"

There was a flash of light that stifled Derek's profanity. A few seconds later, Derek walked out with a rather vacant look on his face. Instead of happiness as it once caused, Derek was just not angry…or expressing anything at the moment. Rest assured, his days of fighting people were over as far as the school board would be concerned.

Mr. Sanderson was used to this by now. Every time they had a bad delinquent or a sad sack, all he had to do was deliver a session and the delinquent would be less violent and less likely to cause any more trouble or the sad sack would be less hating and less likely to cause any harm. Back in the day, that technique would have made them profoundly happy but in this time, all it did was soften, if not completely remove the undesired thoughts. Mr. Sanderson hoped that it really didn't alter them. Either way, the school board was pleased with the results.

Mr. Sanderson sat behind his desk and waited for the next person who might be called in to discuss things with Gundle. Another person he would have to change against their will. What a power to live with.

Of course that was how he got his job in the first place. It was how his new family in Harrison and Sally Gundle managed to convince the school board to allow him to work in the first place, especially considering what Mr. Sanderson was. There had been problems that Mr. Sanderson understood further and further but as long as he was able to change the bullies and jerks, they ultimately took no issue.

That still didn't keep Mr. Sanderson from wondering what the parents of the changed might think. In the age of lawsuits waiting around every corner, he figured it'd only be a matter of time. But no one seemed to complain about the change in behavior which disturbed him all the more.

When he wasn't at his "counseling job", Mr. Sanderson would provide whatever help he could to the various students, pencil pushers, paper handlers and bean counters that walked in and out. Deciding to act before the inevitable assignment, Mr. Sanderson picked a mug and poured himself some black coffee with three sugars. He took a sip and paused to reflect.

"Sanderson, could you handle the main desk?" the secretary Mrs. Dana Osmond asked. "I'm going out for lunch."

Mr. Sanderson merely nodded, taking a seat behind the main desk. Ahead of him was the window showing the interior of the hallway where the traffic of students flowed as usual. While a few of them still turned heads in his direction, most remained focused and apathetic to their surroundings. Mr. Sanderson took another sip, focused on the crowd outside. Once, the world seemed so different to him.

"Grumpy, is that you?"

"I'm Mr. Sanderson, miss, do you need something?"

He felt his heart slow when he saw her. A pale blue rabbit rolled into the office in her little wheelchair. Like him, her nose was losing its heart shape and the image on her stomach was fading. Except hers was fading much more than his. He could barely make out the heart with wings that looked torn and wounded.

"I never thought I would see you again," she offered a smile. "I thought you might have moved on or…"

"I understand," Grumpy responded, knowing what her next word would have been. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting a class and giving a brief lecture about health concerns in our area. I've been working at the Found Hearts Community Center since we split up."

Grumpy briefly glanced at her wheelchair before turning away.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna get mad," she reassured him. "Everyone notices the chair. Some nice people found me after we crashed."

"I just was remembering…you used to be so fast."

"Those were the days weren't they? Well, I can't dwell in the past, not when there are still people who need help. Besides, you haven't seen me bolt in this thing," the rabbit smiled, moving her wheels a bit to emphasize her point.

Grumpy wanted to smile at this but found himself unable to move beyond his sad frown. "That's noble of you, um…"

"You forget my name already?" she laughed. "It's Swift Heart, Grumpy. I figured you'd have great memory for being the great inventor."

"I don't invent things anymore. I work with counseling here. And managing the desk when Dana's not around. And the usual office work."

"That sounds like fun," she said. "Well I should get going. They'll want me back at the Community Center. It was nice seeing you, Grumpy."

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

_A young lime green Care Bear walked across the ruined cloudscape, a look of pure terror on his face. With each footstep, he felt his heart sinking lower and lower._

_"I did this," he said to himself. "This was all my fault. I did this…"_

_A chunk of cloud caused the lime green bear to tumble. Recomposing himself, he saw the darkfire building up around what used to be the main hub of Care-A-Lot. His heart clenched. If only he hadn't tried to Stare with the rest of them…_

_Grumpy carried Swift Heart in his arms despite the fatigue he felt. It was then that he saw the lime green bear. He started yelling, hoping that his fellow survivor would turn around._

_Trapped in his guilt-plagued mind, the lime green bear did not hear Grumpy calling at him in the distance as he walked towards the cloudscape's edge. Glancing over, he saw the earth below. A few tears plummeted into the sky. He spread his arms._

_The lime green bear leapt into the open air as though he was going to fly… _

_Grumpy was too late as the lime green bear vanished. Gently laying Swift Heart on the cloud, he ran to where the bear jumped. There, he could barely see the shape of the lime green bear as he was lost to the green of the earth below. The bear was so young…_

_"You…fool! You fool!" Grumpy yelled, getting down on his knees. "Why did you do that? WHY?" _

_The sound of Swift Heart moaning brought him back to reality. Grumpy carefully took her back into his arms, cradling her head. She buried her face into his chest and started to cry. Although Grumpy wanted to as well, he had to reach the nearest Cloud Car._

* * *

Later that night, Grumpy thought about Swift Heart in her wheelchair and a pang struck his heart. He thought about what had happened in Care-A-Lot, events that still haunted him. Most of the time, he was able to null the pain with newer concerns like the problematic economy and the weighty moral dilemma at work. But seeing the rabbit made him remember and he was plagued once again with guilt.

Nearly dropping a plate brought back his concentration for a moment. Grumpy resumed drying it although his mind returned to these thoughts.

He remembered the feeling of Swift Heart in his arms, her eyes clenched shut and her face seeking refuge in his chest. Under normal circumstances, Grumpy would have frozen with her so close but that was not the time. He did remember blushing a little though.

The plate almost slipped again. Grumpy looked at it and briefly held it to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked, her gloved hands diving into dishwater.

He nodded, not looking at her. "I'm fine, Sally." The bear finished drying the plate and started on another. "I just met an old friend today."

"Oh? Is she one of your kind?"

Grumpy flinched as though Sally had slapped him. "Yes, she's _one of my kind_, although she's a rabbit, not a bear like me. Her name is Swift Heart." He paused before continued. "I'd prefer if you didn't talk about her in that way."

"I'm sorry, Grumpy. I just meant-"

"No, it's fine…I just…" Grumpy started on another plate, more focused this time. "I'm just a little sensitive about it. I thought she…died." Grumpy hesitated to say "died", remembering Hannah.

"I'm sorry…but it's good that she's alive."

"Yeah, even though she's in a wheelchair. She used to be a runner…she was happier then…we all were…"

Sally took the towel and plate from Grumpy's hands. "I think you've done enough for tonight. Please get some rest."

Grumpy looked at her for a moment before nodding. He walked down the hallway to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sally took the plate Grumpy held close to his chest and washed it again.

* * *

_Tender Heart was always the fighter. He led the group in a long line of Stares. These long, winding stares should have stopped No Heart as they always had. But when the lime green tried to help, Love bless him, the line failed. No Heart broke through. They tried another offense against the building darkfire but failed, watching in horror as some of their Care Bear family was engulfed by the flames._

_"You vile fiend!" Tender Heart charged at No Heart, teeth bared. "You're not going to win this time! I'm going to beat you!"_

_No Heart merely laughed and sent a magnificent bolt of energy directly at Tender Heart. The Care Bear was sent reeling backwards, horrific burns lined across his tummy symbol The dark wizard wasted no time in disposing of Tender Heart, breaking both his legs and slashing his chest before the bear even had a chance to get up._

_"So bad! Soooooooo baaaaaaaaad!" Beastly screeched, diving at Cheer Bear. "So baaaaaaaaaad."_

_Grumpy unleashed a Stare that spiraled Beastly off Cheer Bear, causing one of his eyes to burn. He could hear Beastly's eye sizzling over the sound of the imp's shriek. When Beastly reached to cover his wounded eyeball, the melted jelly stung his hand. The shriek got louder and angrier._

_"YOU! YOU! YOU!" Beastly growled as the egg whites of his eye fell from its socket in small chunks. "YOU!"_

* * *

He decided that he would take his lunch break to see Swift Heart. After all, Found Hearts Community Center was not far off from the school.

It was a brick-red and gray stone building with an American flag hanging from the outermost wall. Through a few of the windows, he saw humans engaging in various activities and one that looked like a classroom. He noticed the concrete stairs and then the concrete ramp, immediately thinking of her and of what she was once capable. Taking a deep breath, Grumpy walked inside.

The interior reminded Grumpy of the school with many wooden doors and another American flag dangled over the receptionist's desk. A sticker reading **_REMEMBER 9/11_** was adhered to the wall besides pictures of human men and women in camouflage wear. The receptionist, wearing a name tag bearing the name Sheena Bretton, noticed Grumpy.

"Can I help you with something? Oh, you're Swift's friend, aren't you?"

Grumpy nodded.

"Oh she's talked about you since yesterday. Just last night, she told me all about you at dinner," Sheena offered her hand which Grumpy shook. "She's on break for another fifteen minutes. She'll be in the Break Room in the right hall, third door down."

Grumpy nodded again, showing he understood. Feeling the cool stones under his feet, he followed her instructions. He paused before the third door and glanced through its upright rectangular window. Taking another deep breath, he turned the handle and walked inside.

Swift Heart brightened. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I thought I'd pay a visit. Return the favor," Grumpy explained, holding his hands behind his back. "So this is where you work…"

"Yep. It's part of how I repay Sheena for taking me in. I work with support groups. I help out some students with off campus classes. I train with some of the local wheelchair children on our basketball team. You should see them sometime, Grumpy, they're incredible on the court."

"I'm sure they are with your teaching," Grumpy responded, taking a seat across from Swift Heart. "Well, I'm glad that you're doing alright in light of what happened."

Swift Heart wheeled closer to Grumpy and laid her hand on his. "Please don't feel guilty about what happened. No Heart was responsible, not you. You didn't destroy our home."

"No but…everyone I could have saved…Tender Heart, Good Luck Bear, Cheer, that young green bear who…" Grumpy closed his eyes tightly. "I messed up, Swift Heart. I messed up bad."

"You saved me," Swift Heart said, placing her hand on his chest. "You saved my life, Grumpy. You carried me after No Heart damaged my legs. I am always grateful that you were there."

Grumpy opened his eyes slowly, looking at her. "Well yeah, I didn't want you to die. I care about you…"

Swift Heart laughed. "We all cared about each other, Grumpy. It was in our job description. Still, I'm very thankful you saved me."

Grumpy tried to withhold his blush but failed. "You're welcome."

He placed his hand atop hers and held it there. She felt his heart beating under her palm.

Unfortunately, reality and responsibility as well as that familiar nervousness would not allow him to keep this moment. "I'm sorry. I have to go now, Swift Heart."

The rabbit clasped the bear's cheeks and, very briefly, their lips met. When she released, Grumpy almost fell out of his seat. His deep blue face fur could barely cover the red now showing from underneath.

"I'm sorry," Swift Heart apologized, her ears flattening against her reddening face. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it's just…" Grumpy never finished, walking outside as quickly as he could. Once he was out on the sidewalk, he stopped to catch his breath. He looked back, saw that Swift Heart was not there, and walked away.

His lips tasted vaguely like carrots.

* * *

_"I'm unbeatable! We're unbeatable!" Swift Heart yelled. _

* * *

Today, there were no visitors to Harrison's office. Grumpy sighed with relief. While days like this were not rare, only having to help in the office instead of the "counseling job" lifted the daily weight off his shoulders. When the day was over, he took the bag of office trash to the large Dumpster at the end of the parking lot.

He heard a call. "Mr. Sanderson!"

Grumpy turned and saw three teens of differing sizes walking towards him. He recognized them as Clyde, Lester and Paul, friends of the teen he Stared a couple of days before. A chill went down his spine but he could not let them see his apprehension.

"Is there a problem?"

"You bet your blue ass there's a problem!" Clyde, the tallest of the teens grunted, shaking his fist. "You fucked Derek up somehow. He hasn't been the same since he went to see you, Sanderson. And we don't like change."

Grumpy knew fighting words when he heard them. "Don't start anything, guys. I am in no mood for it."

Clyde's fist struck him in the face. Grumpy fell backwards when the teen punched his chest.

"You fucked with our friend and we don't like that, Mr. Sanderson," the middle-sized teen Paul spoke condescendingly as he delivered a kick into Grumpy's stomach. The bear winced. "_We really don't like that._"

The shortest teen Lester seized Grumpy by the shoulders and slammed him against the chain-link fence that lined the parking lot's edge. "So we're gonna fuck you up just like you fucked Derek up."

Grumpy tried to break free of the teen's hold despite the pain but failed when Lester kneed him in the crotch. The Care Bear's eyes clenched tight as he winced. He gnashed his teeth.

"Oooooh, you're so damn unlucky that you're a goddamn _animal_," Lester grinned sadistically. "No one's going to miss you if you die."

Clyde brought both his fists down on Grumpy's head, knocking the Care Bear from Lester's grip. He attempted to crawl away but was seized by the ankle and dangled upside down. Grumpy swung his body back and forth, managing to launch his fist into Lester's face. He saw blood leaking from the shortest teen's nose.

"You fucker!" Lester flung Grumpy across the pavement, colliding with the Dumpster. Barely able to stand, Paul kicked the Care Bear in the side and stepped on his back.

"You better pray to your ugly bear god, you little shit," Clyde grunted. "Because we're going to send you to him."

There was shouting from the other end of the parking lot.

The three assailants quickly gathered the beaten Grumpy and tossed him into the Dumpster, slamming the lid shut. Grumpy was trapped in darkness while the scent of wasted food, stained napkins and peels stung his nostrils. He felt the pain from the teens' attacks ache through his body and clenched his teeth. He wanted to scream but something deep down kept him quiet. Something that ate him up inside…

Grumpy did not spend long in the foul metal dungeon. Sally lifted the lid and nearly screamed when she found him inside.

* * *

_Swift Heart was lying helpless at No Heart's feet. Her legs were badly beaten and her heart was not slowing. _

_"You won't win, No Heart. We beat you before, we can do it again."_

_"Ah but that was before I did this," No Heart smashed her left leg with his fist, causing her to scream in pain. "What use are you without your speed? What use are you without your Stare? What use are you at all?"_

_Swift Heart screamed as No Heart smacked her right leg. _

_"What use at all?"_

* * *

"What do you mean I can't press charges? He was assaulted! They tried to kill him!"

"Please calm down," the police officer gestured. "I'm sorry that they did this to your pet but we-"

"He's not a pet! He's a member of my family!"

"We simply cannot press any charges-"

"He was attacked! Aren't you going something about this?"

"You have no positive description of the people who did this. Again, I'm sorry but we can't press charges unless you have a positive identification of the suspects."

"I saw them do it! Are you just going to let them go unpunished? They tried to kill him."

Grumpy heard all this as he sat in the passenger seat of Sally's car. He nearly cried for feeling so helpless when those boys attacked him. Part of him was angered that they tried to kill him. And then, part of him felt that he deserved it for altering their friend.

A few minutes later, he saw the red and blue lights vanish as the policeman took off. Sally stepped into the driver's seat and adjusted her seat belt. "The nerve of that man…are you sure you're okay, Grumpy?"

Grumpy nodded.

"If they had used a knife…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Grumpy spoke. "I did this. I brought this on myself."

"Don't say that! You did absolutely nothing to deserve this!"

"I changed their friend. I ruined their friend. I deserved it."

"You did nothing to deserve being attacked. You're a good person. You helped Hannah."

Sally said nothing else, remembering her late daughter. They spent the remainder of the car ride in silence. Grumpy watched the passing lights from homes and wondered if any of them were the homes of students he changed. It filled him with dread.

_Just a goddamn animal._

At home, Sally cleaned Grumpy, scrubbing to remove the sticky and gooey messes that clung to his blue fur. He apologized for making a mess in her car but she wouldn't hear of it, insisting that she would take care of it later. After managing to remove most of the refuse, she lathered and rinsed Grumpy one final time. Giving him a towel, Grumpy dried off with a few hairs falling to the floor.

Harrison did not take the news well. He couldn't look at Grumpy as the bear walked down the hall. The bear understood, knowing that Harrison felt just as much guilt for what happened as he did. Until dinner time, he just sat in a chair and stared at the ceiling. For a few moments, it almost felt as though the fading raincloud on his chest was burning.

They ate their dinner of Chinese food in silence. Grumpy was initially unable to eat anything, moving some pieces of mandarin chicken in his white takeout box. When Sally gave him a concerned look, Grumpy shoved a couple pieces in his mouth and made an effort to chew. He just didn't have the appetite.

He finished and went straight to his room. But for a while he couldn't sleep with Lester's words in mind. Instead, he spent several minutes eyeing the drawing taped to the wall. It was Hannah's drawing of him, complete with stick arms and a smile in black crayon that was pressed to stand out against the dark blue.

"I'm just an animal," he said to drawing.

* * *

_"Hannah, you have a visitor."_

_The girl looked up from her bed and saw the blue Care Bear trying to smile. She lit up a little despite the pain inside her. Hannah cried a little more._

_"I'm here," Grumpy told her, placing a reassuring hand on hers._

_"I've heard stories about the Care Bears. I didn't think I'd get to meet one."_

_Grumpy offered a smile. "Well, I was came to see you before your big treatment. You're a special girl, Hannah."_

_She giggled a little. "What makes me so special?"_

_"Well, you're special to your mom and dad and of course the Care Bears think you're special."_

_Hannah sat up in the bed. "I'm glad that I am special. But if the Care Bears think that I'm special, why are you the only one here?"_

_Grumpy stifled a gulp. "Well, there are a lot of children in the world to care about, Hannah. It's a big job for all of us."_

_"Yeah, I guess so," Hannah sighed. "Mom and Dad told me that I'm being a brave girl for going through with this."_

_Grumpy nodded. He didn't know what exactly this treatment was for. He had only been told that something was wrong inside of her. The Care Bear's heart sank at the thought of a little girl like her dying. Then again, dying was a concept that Care Bears and their Cousins put out of their minds. But her question really struck at him and he wondered why _he_ was the one who was sent to help with someone in her condition. Or if they ever dealt with these issues._

_"Do you have magic powers?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, Hannah. I can make some miniature clouds for you."_

_Grumpy concentrated and a small blackish-blue cloud formed from his chest. It drifted into the air and let out small lightning sparks as Hannah watched in interest. It spread out and vanished, leaving a small rainbow to form before her eyes before it too faded. She clapped._

_"Would you be able to change the weather? Like maybe make it rain in the places where there's plants dying and stuff?"_

_"No, I'm not that powerful. It's just a little magic."_

_"I wish I could do what you and the other Care Bears do. Then I wouldn't just keep worrying mom and dad."_

_"They care about you, Hannah. That's why they're worried."_

_"I know but still…"_

_Grumpy frowned. "Please don't worry about that too much. Your parents just really care about you. And you're gonna be alright."_

_"Yeah…but still, is it wonderful being a Care Bear?"_

_Grumpy offered another smile. "Yes, it's wonderful."_

* * *

Although Grumpy still felt a lot of pain the next day, he resumed his usual position as Mr. Sanderson. Fear resurfaced when he saw Clyde pass by in the hallway but fortunately, the bully didn't notice him.

In the Men's Room, Grumpy splashed cold water from the shorter sink in his face. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Clyde's reflection behind him.

"You got off easy yesterday, you know that?" Clyde growled. "And then you socked Les right in the face. That's rather inappropriate activity for a faculty member."

Grumpy never got to turn around as Clyde seized him by the shoulders. The bear squirmed, breaking from the teen's grasp. Clyde kicked Grumpy in the back and attempted to grab the bear's ears. Despite the aches, Grumpy headbutted into Clyde's leg, causing the teen to stumble.

"You little son of a bitch!" Clyde swung another kick at Grumpy's head. Although he missed, the movement caused Grumpy to tumble to the floor again. This was enough for Clyde to grab him by the ankles and drag him off.

Clyde opened a stall door and dangled Grumpy over the toilet bowl. Grumpy resisted, pushing his hands against the lid when the teen tried to dunk him. The bear managed for a little bit until Clyde kneed him in the gut. The top of his head was submerged, the collective stench of the bowl assaulting his senses.

"How does it feel now, Mr. Sanderson? Do you like the smell? Do you like this?"

"Stop," Grumpy uttered as his whole head was dunked and retrieved into the water. "Stop it."

There were footsteps. Despite a couple of other students coming inside, Clyde was intent.

"What was that, Mr. Sanderson? What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"_I said STOP IT!_"

Grumpy's chest glowed and Clyde was thrown to the bathroom wall. The bear pulled himself out of the toilet, looking at the bully. He feared for a moment that he might have done the unspeakable. The last time he Stared while angry…

Clyde was still conscious but dazed. The teen showed signs of what happened to Derek Ryers and other students before him. He sighed with relief but felt dread, especially when he saw the horrified expression on the two students that had walked in on his confrontation.

"It was in self-defense," he said to them and himself. "It was self-defense. It was self-defense."

The looks didn't soften.

"Please, help him off the floor. He's hurt," Grumpy motioned.

The two students picked up Clyde by the arms and followed Grumpy to the nurse's office. When she asked what happened, the two students answered that Clyde had attacked Mr. Sanderson in the bathroom and had slipped on some toilet water. The nurse was uncertain but the scent of toilet water emitted from Grumpy's head was enough to convince her.

Later that day, Clyde walked out of school changed like Derek. He never mentioned anything about the incident in the bathroom or Mr. Sanderson. Neither did the two students, one of whom congratulated Mr. Sanderson for putting Clyde in his place. Mr. Sanderson did not respond.

As usual, the atmosphere of high school students continued its merry way, unknowing or uncaring of the conversions as usual.

* * *

_"Villain! You have defiled our home! Prepare to face us, No Heart!"_

_Noble Heart and True Heart arrived on the scene in the balloon, chests bared for the incoming attack. Their dual Stares rained heart-shaped agony on No Heart. The wizard cringed and writhed as the two continued focusing their fire, the beams becoming more powerful by the minute. Grumpy gazed up at them and his heart felt free. It seemed like the founders were finally dealing with No Heart._

_The bear and horse were fighting exhaustion with each pulse, more hearts and light energy beating No Heart. If only they could maintain it…_

_Unfortunately, they failed to notice Beastly._

_Letting out a twisted roar, Beastly seized True Heart's throat. The bear faltered when she tried to keep the beams flowing. Noble Heart, seeing his mate in peril, struck at Beastly. _

_Within only a matter of seconds, Noble Heart was blasted from the balloon's basket. The horse attempted to regain balance, only to be horribly burned when No Heart turned his darkfire on the equine. Although he was not engulfed by the flames, Noble Heart clenched his body in pain and collapsed._

_"Noble Heart!" True Heart screamed, tossing Beastly off. She jumped from the balloon and ran to the horse lying on the cloudscape. "Noble Heart! Noble Heart!"_

_No Heart loomed near them. He was amused._

_True Heart held Noble Heart close to her. "Please…don't…go, please…don't leave me…"_

_"The couple that ties together, dies together," No Heart chuckled, snapping his fingers as more darkfire built around the founders of Care-A-Lot. _

* * *

There had been reports of dead strays turning up in the alleys. Animal control officials had been sent to detain the feared beast roaming the area. Their efforts gained nothing. More strays died and the bodies were more and more gruesome.

Grumpy heard of the reports and was reminded of that first night when he had been chased by dogs. Although he felt anger at those dogs, he nevertheless was perturbed by the accounts of canines being eviscerated and mauled. He wondered what kind of creature could have done such a thing, especially given the oh so important detail that the teeth marks were not those of another dog.

Today, the workload in the office required Grumpy to remain until it was getting dark outside. On the way home, Harrison picked up dinner at McDonald's, a Big Mac Meal for him and a Double Cheeseburger Meal for Grumpy. The girl who ran the pickup window paused when she saw the blue bear sitting in the passenger seat before briefly fawning over how adorable he was. Grumpy felt embarrassed.

During the ride, Grumpy casually ate French fries, licking the salt that stuck to his paw. As they were passing down the street towards home, he noticed something moving in one of the alleyways near them. The shape seemed familiar…

"Wait!"

Harrison braked. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something."

"Grumpy, we better get going. We don't need trouble."

"Just a second," Grumpy said, stepping out of the car.

"Grumpy, get back here!"

The bear didn't heed, walking into the alley. Aside from the expected pair of trash cans, he really didn't notice anything different at first. Until two pairs of eyes flashed at him.

"What?" Grumpy asked softly.

A figure emerged, stretching clawed hands on the ground. Grumpy felt a sinking feeling in his chest when he saw that figure was feline. A very familiar feline with orange fur…and a tangled mane laced with dirt, garbage, and suspicious red specks.

"I know you…"

The lion stared at him.

"I know you. You're…Brave Heart!"

Instead of responding, the lion just bared his teeth.

"Brave Heart? Do you understand me? It's me, Grumpy. You and I are friends."

The lion crouched on all fours, uttering a low growl at Grumpy and Harrison. Despite the fear, Grumpy moved closer.

"Brave Heart, listen to me! We're friends! Don't you remember me?"

Brave Heart…or whatever was Brave Heart just growled more, readying his claws. On closer inspection, Grumpy could see dried blood flakes strung around the edges of his muzzle.

"Grumpy, whatever that thing is, it's not your friend anymore," Harrison said apprehensively. "Get out of there."

Brave Heart lunged at Grumpy. The bear winced in pain as he received a scratch to the shoulder during the dodge. The lion circled Grumpy, his eyes intent. Grumpy was scared but determined.

"Brave Heart, don't make me hurt you. I don't want to hurt you," Grumpy said, clutching his shoulder wound. "Don't make me hurt you."

The lion lunged again, this time pinning Grumpy to the ground. The bear struggled, trying to kick Brave Heart off as the lion was snapping at his jugular. He looked up and saw nothing in Brave Heart's eyes. There was nothing but empty savagery. No kindness, no compassion, nothing…

Brave Heart was tossed when Harrison delivered a kick to his side. The lion rolled before regaining his composure. Glaring at Harrison, Brave Heart moved to lunge again.

"You…_bastard!_" Grumpy yelled, his chest glowing.

The Stare was unleashed and its powerful energy slammed Brave Heart into the wall with a sickening crack. Two trash cans scattered with their garbage strewn all over the lion's form. Blood poured from his ears, mouth and nostrils, staining his once luxurious orange mane and the barely recognizable chest image of a crowned heart.

Grumpy managed to stand. His shoulder stung and some of his blue fur was now stained a deep, dark blackish red. From the Stare, he was almost out of energy and collapsed. Harrison gathered the fallen bear and helped him to the car. Once there, Harrison took the towel and wrapped it around Grumpy's shoulder wound. At home, Grumpy winced as Sally applied iodine and cleansed the wounds. He was afraid, remembering the savage look in Brave Heart's eyes.

Going by Sally's advice, Mr. Sanderson took the next day off for rest. He was unable to sleep at first due to that memory. His former friend Brave Heart had been reduced to…_an animal_. Just like Lester's words. Just a goddamn animal.

After Harrison and Sally had gone, Grumpy grabbed the spare house key, collected a few Glad garbage bags and made his way towards the alley. When he got there, two dogs were fighting over Brave Heart's right arm.

* * *

_"I've done it! I've done it!" No Heart yelled triumphantly, swinging his arms into the air. "I have vanquished the Care Bears!"_

_Grumpy could barely stand but felt anger building by the second. He heard the echo of No Heart's monstrous voice and Beastly's shouting._

_"I'm so bad! Sooooooooooooo bad!"_

_"Now I understand…"_

_No Heart paused. "So you survived that barrage…I must admit that I am impressed, vermin."_

_Beastly snickered, his empty socket still lined with eye goo. "Finish him off, your badness! Make him burn! Make him fry!"_

_No Heart moved slowly over towards where Grumpy was barely starting to stand. "You are a strong one, aren't you? And wounded. Allow me to relieve you of your pain."_

_"You're not one for mercy, No Heart," Grumpy growled. _

_"So true, so true. And yet, I was merciful all those years," No Heart bemoaned, punctuating with a bit of dark magic lightning striking Grumpy's chest. "All of those times I could have simply vanquished you with my skills and I decided to play other tactics. Not anymore. Take a good look around you, Care Bear. Watch your world burn."_

_"No…"_

_"Yes. This is reality, Care Bear! I have won and you have lost."_

_Anger built up inside Grumpy, the energy of what would have been a happy Care Bear Stare starting to turn into something more dangerous. And No Heart was not helping in the least._

_"Are you going to fight me, Care Bear? Are you going to actually try to challenge me when you're beaten down? Give up now."_

_"Yeah! Give up! Give up, you disgusting Care Freak!" Beastly chirped._

_The Stare unleashed, striking Beastly at point blank range. He screamed as the barrage of energy singed his skin and his other eye started to melt. Grumpy unleashed another shot. The imp was thrown backwards and soared over the cloudscape. For a second or two, Beastly realized the truth too late and helplessly clawed at the air before he plummeted as the lime green bear had. And this time, there was no propeller bike to save his sorry ass._

_"Impressive, I must admit," No Heart mused. "But you can't hope to stop me with such abilities-"_

_No Heart barely finished when Grumpy unleashed another Stare. The blow was more powerful than the Stares he had felt before but he was a monstrous force. _

_"It feels so nice," the dark wizard moaned. "You're angry. You've betrayed your Care Bear ways-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Grumpy leapt at No Heart, striking the wizard across the face. Caught off guard, Grumpy unleashed another Stare as his anger flared. No Heart barely could stand as the energy began to burn him._

_"Care Bear! How dare you!"_

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

_The Stare continued until No Heart's shape was covered in searing white flames that turned to starry blue. No Heart wailed in anger and agony until his voice faded. When Grumpy's energy flow slowed to a stop, the white flames cleared. In No Heart's place was his magic amulet, its stone cracked and its power broken._

* * *

Grumpy looked over the shape of Brave Heart Lion tightly wrapped under layers of black garbage bag. The smell was horrible as was the sight of the blood that had been partly lapped up by the strays. Grumpy put aside his disgust for a time so he could gather the torn remains. He tried to hold back the urge to vomit and succeeded until he was outside the Gundle residence. His breakfast was spread out on the pavement in Rorschach blots of yellow-orange.

Grumpy sat on the couch near where he had placed his bagged comrade on the floor. The mental image of those dogs starting to eat Brave Heart was almost enough to make him puke once again but he kept it in. He managed to suppress the smell under the layers of Glad bags but the memory of it was bad enough. Many minutes of silence followed.

"You used to be an okay guy," Grumpy spoke, knowing Brave Heart would not answer. "I mean sure, you had moments where you were stuck up. You had moments where you bossed everyone else around. You even moments where you were a total…asshole."

Swear words were still a new concept to the blue bear.

"But you were still an okay guy. And I'm sorry about what I did. But I had to protect Mr. Gundle. We always knew how important it was to protect our family, our friends, our loved ones from danger."

Silence.

"It's a damn shame really. You were a fighter once you lived up to the "Brave" part of your name. I was so glad to see you until you turned."

More silence.

"It's sad really. I thought there were other survivors besides me and Swift Heart. And then you came along. I thought you'd never be like that."

The continued silence angered Grumpy.

"It's a damn shame indeed! You were one of us but no, you had to change! You became…a goddamn animal! Nothing but a goddamn animal!"

Grumpy kicked the bagged corpse. "An animal! An animal! You bastard! You monster! You…_backstabbing, bloodthirsty, murderous prick!_"

He kicked the bagged body again, rolling it over. Grumpy jumped back. The bear feared that it might unravel and show the horrific remains within. Fortunately, it held together.

"I'm sorry, Brave Heart," Grumpy sat on the floor. "I didn't mean to act like that. I just…I just don't know anymore. I get chased by dogs. I change human teenagers against their will. I get beaten by bullies. I am treated like I'm nothing but a…but a…"

Looking at the bagged body, he couldn't say those words.

"Please forgive me, Brave Heart. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I only wanted to make you feel better. I thought you would just change. _Why didn't you change?_"

Another kick turned the bagged body on its side. He could see red-stained orange hairs sticking from the opening. Fearful of being revealed, Grumpy promptly wrapped up the body and hid it in the corner of the living room behind the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Grumpy rocked himself on the floor. "I'm so sorry, Brave Heart…"

The corpse of course said nothing. Just as well, there was nothing to say.

* * *

_Bright Heart Raccoon had seen much that fateful night. All of the darkfire that had built around Care-A-Lot, the deaths of countless friends, the destruction. And he never did a damn thing during it all._

_For this time, the always-thinking Bright Heart had been paralyzed with fear, unable to aid in the fighting. He was unable to think of much else than fear and imagination-spawned images of his friends burning. He especially worried about Champ Bear who ran into the fight to help the others. His friend… _

_The nightmare was true. No Heart was winning._

_With a defiant battlecry of "Chaaaaaarge!", Brave Heart Lion darted into the midst of the battle. Two Care Bear Cousin Stares were fired with the second one being redirected. Brave Heart was punched by the ricocheting energy and rolled across the cloudscape. The lion regained his footing and charged again, only to be thrown further by No Heart's defense. The evil wizard moved closer, descending onto the lion._

_The raccoon was frozen to the spot, hoping that No Heart would not see him as he attacked the lion. However, Bright Heart's stricken trance was broken by crying. He turned towards the sound and saw the two Care Bear babies Hugs and Tugs clinging together. He saw the fear in their eyes._

_"Bright Heart," they both said, gazing up at him. "Are we going to be okay?"_

_The raccoon nodded. "We're going to make it out of here, Hugs and Tugs. I'm going to make sure of that."_

_Frightened by the loud boom of darkfire and Brave Heart's screams, they latched onto his legs. Bright Heart gathered them into his arms and broke into a run as a fireball of dark energy flew in their direction._

_"You can run but you can't hide!" Bright Heart heard Beastly taunting in the distance._

_"Wanna bet?" Bright Heart said to himself, finding two undamaged Cloud Cars. "We'll get out of this one, trust me."_

_Hugs and Tugs held to the first Cloud Car as it moved out of the cloudscape. A piece of darkfire-burning wreckage nearly struck them, avoided by Bright Heart's quick thinking. The two baby Care Bears screamed in the backseat._

_"Suffer the little children," Bright Heart feared the worst when No Heart's echo came to them. "They are the most sensitive."_

_The raccoon growled, stepping on the accelerator. The Cloud Car darted past another piece of falling darkfire wreckage before casting from the cloudscape. He looked back once, seeing the cubs' horrified expressions and Care-A-Lot fading from existence._

_What Bright Heart didn't know was that the Cloud Car he left behind would be used. He hoped of course, but hope seemed to disappear, consumed by darkfire._

* * *

Grumpy woke up, now lying upon the couch with a small blanket strewn over him. It was night and the clock in the kitchen across flashed 10:28 PM. A pang of fear struck him. He looked towards the corner and was relieved that the bagged body of Brave Heart was still hidden away. The relative silence was broken by the sound of Grumpy's stomach awakening.

He helped himself to some leftover Chinese food from the fridge. The moo goo gai pan and mandarin chicken settled his stomach although he still felt tense. For a moment, he felt as though Brave Heart's dead eyes were watching him underneath the shroud of Glad black plastic. But the dead couldn't see…could they?

Grumpy had to resist the urge of vomiting and managed to sooth himself. "It's okay, it's okay, there is nothing wrong."

The bagged body shifted. Grumpy froze.

"No, it's just my mind. I've been through some rough times."

The bagged body shifted again. Then it violently convulsed.

"No…"

The bagged body catapulted across the room, striking the wall with a loud thud. The garbage bag unraveled and Brave Heart's torn self sprawled on the ground like a discarded stuffed animal. Grumpy felt his legs acting against him, walking towards Brave Heart.

The lion stood up, his arms dangling at his sides as though he were lifted by an invisible force. Brave Heart's head hung and the unseen thing manipulating him shifted his feet. The former cousin seemed to be jogging in place. The scene might have been comical if it weren't a corpse.

Brave Heart grinned, showing some bloodstained teeth.

"No, no, no…"

Brave Heart just kept grinning.

"No, no, no…" Grumpy backed away, feeling cold brush his back as he did.

Guided by unseen hands, Brave Heart lunged at Grumpy, barely missing his feet. The lion was dragged across the floor, leaving bits of flesh and fur. He circled the bear and lunged again. Grumpy punched the corpse in the face, causing whatever was holding it to lose its grip.

_mr. sanderson…mr. sanderson…mr. sanderson…_ a trail of voices echoed from nowhere. _mr. sanderson…mr. sanderson…mr. sanderson…_

"Leave me alone!" Grumpy yelled, running towards the hall. "Leave me alone! I'_m not Mr. Sanderson! I'm Grumpy Bear! I'm a Care Bear! Leave me alone! GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_mr. sanderson…mr. sanderson…_

_Please…please leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone_

_Shadows built up around him, giving leers and grins. They were so familiar. mr. sanderson…mr. sanderson…_

_No, you can't be. I thought you all died when I-when No Heart was destroyed._

_The shadows kept leering and grinning._

_The hallway seemed endless, darkness expanding into more and more darkness. The shadows seemed to be stretching and the light emitted from Harrison and Sally's bedroom was disappearing. Grumpy continued running only to see more and more darkness getting in his way. The shadows advanced, grabbing for him as a pit formed behind him._

_Please leave me alone. I didn't hurt you. I never hurt you. Please go away… _

_Grumpy finally was able to let out the scream building within him. Around him, the darkness cracked and little shadows broke into tiny pieces. Brave Heart was nowhere to be seen. He screamed again, his chest starting to glow a little before fading. Tendrils of the darkness reached out to drag him into the pit of despair. He thrashed as these shadows, once defeated by Stares, overpowered him. He felt so helpless._

_Oh my God! Are y_ou alright? Harry, something's wrong! Grumpy!"

Grumpy shuddered. "I'm okay. I just…"

* * *

_Brave Heart's roars transformed into screams. But not all of them were of pain. Some were of rage._

* * *

Early that morning, Grumpy got to work.

Although he initially felt it would be disrespectful to his fallen friend, Grumpy pulled the bag into the backyard where there was a lot of dirt away from the grass. The place was under the shade of a tree growing in the corner, a place that seemed nice enough for a burial. At least it would be close to home where hopefully no_thing_ could mess with his body again. And he wanted to make sure that neither Harrison nor Sally knew about it. He felt bad for keeping it from them but this was one of those times when that was the better option.

Taking a shovel from the garden shed, he started digging. Half an hour later, Grumpy covered the Glad bagged corpse of Brave Heart under shovelfuls of dirt. He was briefly paranoid if someone had seen him. Fortunately no one had.

He felt his insides cringing at the thought that he was a murderer burying his victim. Grumpy reassured himself that he had done it to protect Harrison, his new family. By that time, Brave Heart was no longer Brave Heart anyway. Still, if only he could have done something better.

Once the task was done, he crafted a small cross from two fairly good-sized sticks that had fallen from the tree and some twine from the shed. He carved the name BRAVE HEART and a small heart into the horizontal stick and planted it. Given the leaf that was still attached to the vertical one, it almost seemed like this grave marker was still alive. Grumpy noted the irony and offered silent condolences on Swift's behalf. Following this, he showered and got ready before Harrison and Sally awoke.

Although Sally tried to talk him out of it, Grumpy decided to go to work that day. He figured the sight of the students would take his mind off the horrors of the shadows. Fortunately for his stressed mind, there were no students given summons to Mr. Sanderson's office.

Taking another lunch break to go to the Found Hearts Community Center, he walked to the building and was greeted by Sheena. Since Swift Heart was helping some students, it would be a few minutes before she would be free to talk.

The bear waited in the break room, staring at the beige walls. While they were a bland color, anything was better than the darkness. But it got him to thinking. Why hadn't his Stare worked? Sure, it glowed but if it hadn't been for Sally-

"Well, well it's Mr. Sanderson!"

"Please no…" Grumpy murmured, recognizing the voice.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Sanderson," Lester spoke menacingly. "We missed you."

"What are you doing here?"

"We're just hanging around, Mr. Sanderson. And it's a good thing we bumped into you."

Grumpy braced himself for the inevitable strike but growled nonetheless. "Can't you just leave me alone? Beating me up isn't going fix anything."

"Sure, then you won't change anyone else."

"What are you talking about? You didn't even give a crap until your friend-"

"_Friends_," Paul approached from behind. "We know you changed Clyde too."

"He attacked me. He forced me."

Lester slugged Grumpy across the face. He stumbled and was shoved to the floor. The bear rolled to the side and punched Lester in the shin. The bully attempted a gut kick but Grumpy dodged. Paul grabbed Grumpy and pinned him to the table, squishing his face against the hard plastic. He tried to escape but was pushed by Lester.

Swift Heart rolled into the room. Her presence did not go unnoticed.

"What the hell?" Paul uttered.

"Oh great, another animal freak. Another goddamn animal," Lester groaned.

"Hands off my bear. Now."

"You coming to save your boyfriend, _rabbitch_?"

"All I can say is that you better get your hands off my bear," Swift Heart said with no sign of fear in her voice.

"What is a cripple like you gonna do?" Lester quipped.

"Hands off my bear," she repeated. "I'm not going to ask you again."

Lester and Paul nodded to each other. At first, it seemed as though they were releasing Grumpy until Paul moved around the table and charged Swift Heart. Surprising them all, the rabbit quickly rolled away, dodging Paul in a blue and dark gray blur.

"Now, if you'll be so kind as to leave without problem," Swift Heart said. "And don't let the door smack your butt on the way out."

Paul grabbed for Swift Heart only to find himself being rammed backwards. Of course, she only went fast enough to throw him off.

"Do you want me to continue? Or are you gonna play nice and go?"

Paul moved away, raising his hands in self defense. Lester sneered at her. "I'm not gonna waste my time beating a crippled animal."

"Sure, because you know this "rabbitch" can kick your ass ten times over, am I right?"

Grumpy stood up and stared as Swift Heart gestured to charge full speed at Lester. He flinched and moved quickly into the hall, Paul following behind.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"You didn't think my legs were the only thing swift about me, did you, Grumpy?" Swift Heart smiled at him.

"I guess not," Grumpy hung his head. "Sorry I dragged you into this."

"Grumpy, we stick together as much as we can. All I'm concerned about is your wellbeing. Now, I just hope they won't come back."

"What if they tell someone what you did?"

"Yes, they're going to admit that they were scared off by a "rabbitch", aren't they? They're gonna admit that they tried to beat up a "crippled animal"."

"Swift, they see us as just being animals."

"I'm not concerned, Grumpy. And we're not "just" animals. We can think. We can care. We're like them. We may not be human but we're like them."

"If you say so."

"Why are they giving you a hard time anyway?"

Grumpy sighed. "Remember how we used to send out Care Bear Stares, Swift?"

"Yeah, I remember. And?"

"I…change people, Swift. I change delinquents and no-goods at the high school using my Stare."

"It doesn't sound any different than what we did for years."

"That's exactly the point! We've been changing people against their will, Swift Heart! I'm still doing it! That's why those two were after me. I altered their friends."

Swift Heart paused. "What?"

"Don't you get it, Swift? We were using our Stares to change people, hell _even each other_ so we'd have a happier world. We were changing people against their will."

"But, the Shadows…No Heart…"

"They weren't always there, Swift. They weren't always there. But they were there last night. I just."

"Grumpy, sit down. Please, tell me everything."

* * *

_Grumpy placed Swift Heart in the passenger seat of the Cloud Car. Her legs, as well as the lower half of her body, were horribly bruised and beaten. How she wasn't bleeding was a mystery. He directed the Cloud Car off into the sky. He did not look back._

_"Everything's going to be fine," he told her, turning the ignition. "Everything's going to be fine."_

_The cool night air brushed his face. Grumpy took little notice to it, focusing on Swift Heart who fought to maintain consciousness. His heart clenched when he saw her like this. She was the athlete. She was the quick helper. She was the fastest thing alive. She was the most beautiful person he had ever known._

_But No Heart did one attack, just one, and she was no longer running._

_"It's okay. We got away. We got away."_

_"Died, they all died…I'm useless…" she murmured, her eyes narrowed._

_"No, no," he caressed her head. "You fought, you did your best."_

_"Not enough, not enough…"_

_"Swift Heart, stop saying that."_

_"He was right…I'm useless…"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Swift Heart's ears folded against her face. "I'm sorry, Grumpy. I'm sorry." _

_"No, I'm sorry, it's just…I don't want to hear you talking like that. We're alive, Swift. He's dead. He's gone. He won't hurt us anymore."_

_"Speak for yourself," she moaned. "I will never stop hurting because of him."_

_Grumpy almost yelled at her again but withheld. The look in her eyes silenced him._

* * *

He was still remembering Swift Heart's expressions of fear and concern as he and recounted everything to her from the bullies' first assault to the night of the shadows. Fortunately, Lester and Paul did seem to take Swift Heart's threat to heart; he hadn't seen them again so far. He hoped it would stay that way.

Of course, he had another thing to consider. As soon as he was done telling his story, Swift Heart asked him if he would join her and Sheena for dinner later on. He told Harrison that he would be meeting up with her at the Community Center and would go from there. Harrison asked if this was a dinner date to which Grumpy responded with a flustered no.

Walking down to the Community Center, he reflected on Swift Heart's response to his account of the shadows at night. _Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?_ It was a legitimate question but considering the days when they fought creatures like that for a living…

His mind shifted when he saw Swift Heart. Sheena was already at the car, waiting for her. The rabbit let out a "Wheeeee!" and handled the sharp turn before coming to a perfect stop on the sidewalk. Grumpy clapped as he approached. "Stellar performance, Swift."

"Seeing me two times in the same day now," Swift Heart smirked. "I think you're starting to become my number one fan."

Grumpy smirked back. "Oh yes. Would you care to sign an autograph? I just had to get it since I saw you on TV last night, pulling off some major turns on the concrete course."

Swift Heart laughed. "Are you sure you're still Grumpy Bear?"

"I'm grumpy as always, grumpier than ever," he replied, laced with a fake growl.

"Isn't that cute," Sheena added. Grumpy felt embarrassed.

On the car ride there, Grumpy was still thinking about how he had buried Brave Heart and the hope that those shadows would not repeat their actions. Hell, he wasn't sure if he should worry more about the shadows or the two bullies still looking out for blood. Even with Swift Heart's threat, he just couldn't help but feel pain. He was glad that she didn't look back.

Sheena Bretton's house was similar to Harrison and Sally's. It had wooden floors and seemed to be about the same size. The hallway leading to her bedroom and the guest room she used for Swift Heart was mercifully shorter.

"Make yourself at home. We're having tacos."

"Thanks, Ms. Bretton," Grumpy replied.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Sheena."

"Alright," he said, looking back to the hallway. The memory of that night…

"Yes, that hallway sure is something to see, isn't it? I bet you'll just love the microwave. We can make popcorn with it."

"Ha ha, Swift."

"I know. I'm just trying to add a little more humor to your life."

He offered a smile. "I'm sorry, Swift. I've just been jumpy lately."

There was a knocking that broke the silence that followed. Grumpy opened the door and saw a beaten Bright Heart Raccoon standing on the stoop.

* * *

_The cubs had fallen asleep during the escape and when he landed, they were still lost in slumber. He watched over them, feeling that at any given time, No Heart could just show up out of nowhere and try to finish the job. After several noises rang throughout the night, he decided that it would be better to get moving. Unfortunately, the Cloud Car collapsed shortly after their landing._

_He thought of ending it all. Most of the people he cared about were gone. His home had been destroyed. He was unable to see anything after all of that. But then he thought of the cubs and the guilt softened a little. It was his responsibility to make sure the cubs made it through._

_Walking with the children in his arms, he nearly stumbled a few times over the various bumps and rises in the sidewalks. The cubs continued sleeping, resting their heads against each of his shoulders. Hugs yawned once but was otherwise oblivious to the noises around them._

_He expected someone to see them but the street was surprisingly empty despite all the sounds. Most of the houses they passed were shut and dark inside. The scenery was gripping with the sense of fear striking through his body. That loss of focus abruptly ended when he collided with someone._

_Canned soups and fruits scattered on the sidewalk. Bright Heart managed to keep Hugs and Tugs from falling from his arms._

_"I'm sorry," the woman said, trying to gather her fallen groceries. "I didn't see you there."_

_"No, it's my fault," Bright wanted to help but couldn't quite set the cubs down. "I wish I could help you, miss, but I just want to make sure they're okay."_

_"Awwww," the woman looked over the cubs as she collected remaining cans into the plastic bag. _

_"I didn't mean to run into you," Bright Heart said. "I'm just trying to find a place where Hugs and Tugs can have a place to stay for the night."_

_"Well, you can stay with me for now," she offered. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them."_

_"Thanks, Miss."_

_Inside, he was met with a profound warmth that he had not felt since he was forced to leave Care-A-Lot. Bright carefully placed the still-sleeping cubs on the couch near the door. "I hope that you don't mind some strangers staying over. I know that it's strange that some little animals just come up out of nowhere and seek shelter."_

_"No, I don't mind. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your children."_

_Bright blushed a bit. "They're not mine. They're just some of friends."_

_"They're precious," she fawned, stroking Hugs' head. The pink furred cub murred softly at her touch. "I always wanted children." _

_"Why is that?" Bright asked innocently._

_"I just never got around to it. What happened to you?"_

_"It's a long story, Miss."_

_"Please, call me Brenda."_

* * *

"Who did this to you?" Grumpy asked as Sheena put some rubbing alcohol on Bright Heart's arm wound.

The raccoon winced. "Well, I heard about Swift Heart being at the Community Center but when I got there, I was told she was busy with a friend. Then she directed me towards where Swift Heart was supposed to be. Before I even got there, these two guys saw me."

Grumpy froze. "Two guys?"

"Yeah, a couple teens. One of them was groaning about "getting his ass kicked by a rabbitch" and then they saw me."

Grumpy's expression worsened.

"Next thing I know, they drag me outside and throw me right into the ground. They kept talking about how it'd be better for me to just die and-"

"Damn it!" Grumpy slammed his fists on the table.

Everyone else paused to look at him. The bear hung his head.

"I'm fine," Bright Heart reassured. "Sure, I have a few wounds here and there but I'll be fine. Really."

Swift Heart gave Grumpy a concerned look. He returned it and remained silent.

"I don't see how people can get away with assault like that," Sheena spoke as Bright Heart took a taco. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. It'll be okay as long as I don't have to deal with them again. In the meantime, I just have to make sure that Hugs and Tugs will be good."

Later that night, Sheena had gone to sleep while Grumpy, Swift and Bright gathered around the coffee table. Bright sipped from his mug of hot chocolate, his hands still trembling.

"I still have to wonder how it happened," the purple raccoon said. "All those years and we always defeated No Heart. We always beat him. And then he beat us. It was a miracle that we survived. That anyone survived."

Grumpy decided to change the subject. "So have Hugs and Tugs been alright?"

"Yeah, they've been good. Brenda loves 'em. She says they're like the children she's never had."

Swift let out an aww.

"Yeah, she's always wanted kids but never could have any." Bright took another drink. "So, I have to ask. What happened to No Heart's shadows?"

Grumpy paused as the memory came back to mind. "Unfortunately, at least some of them survived. As if my life was bad enough with the people I've changed."

"At least you're not a failure."

"What?"

"I failed, guys. I fai_led._

_The light overhead was smothered by shadows, stretching their creepy arms to block out the moon in the window. The bear feared the worse as everything was cloaked in layers of blackness and memories of the hallway came back. For a moment, Grumpy saw nothing but darkness until he could see the outlines of something ahead of him. _

_Swift Heart! Bright Heart! Can you hear me? Grumpy called, holding his hands defensively in front of him. Swift Heart!_

_Did Sheena hear them? Or were they blocking her away. If only he could reach her but the hallway suddenly elongated. Memories of that night replayed in his mind and he resisted the urge to scream out into the maddening darkness._

_He could barely make out the forms of the shadows that were dancing as the center of the floor deepened, a terrifying pit expanding like the night before. Grumpy felt much colder as the floor seemed to turn to black ice. The room morphed and contorted, the walls seemingly dancing as the shadows had. He heard a low growling sound as the collective shadows were dragging something towards the center. Grumpy recognized the shape of Bright's distinct tail being pulled down into the midst._

_Bright Heart! Bright Heart! Grumpy rushed towards the center where a shadow decked him. The bear regained his footing, kicking away another shadow's claws._

_It was all my fault, he heard Bright murmur. All my fault. I did nothing while our home was destroyed. I failed everyone…Champ…my best friend…_

_Bright, stop! Don't say that! Grumpy called out. Think of Hugs and Tugs! You saved them! They need you! _

_I deserve this. I did nothing to help. Don't save me._

_Grumpy punched the shadow's leering face and tried to run to Bright. He could barely see the raccoon over the shadows that tried to swallow him. Angered, he tore through another shadow. Bright Heart! I'm not going to let them take you!_

_why bother, the shadows asked, why bother he wants to go let him go_

_No! I'm not gonna let you take him! Grumpy slammed a shadow into the ground before diving towards the center. Past the barrage of darkness growling, he managed to grab Bright by the shoulders. The shadows had him halfway into the pit._

_I failed to help them, Bright said, tears leaking from his eyes. I failed to help all of my friends…Champ…I failed Champ…I deserve…_

_As Grumpy fought to keep the shadows from taking Bright, Swift was pinned to her chair. She had been rolled backwards, caught against the wall as the shadow in front of her snarled and made biting motions. She managed to slip her arms free and gripped the wheels. Swift began spinning the wheels which grinded against the shadows trying to hold her down._

_I'm unbeatable. She said defiantly. I'm unbeatable. Her chest's glow pulsed, building a steady light. The shadows attempting to hold the wheels in place lost their hands to the rapid movement._

_I'm unbeatable!_

_The wheelchair broke free of their grasp and several shadows were mutilated in its path. The energy flowed under her wheels as Swift continued building up speed. The torn wings of her heart marking fluttered as she built up more and more speed. The shadows attempted to form a barrier in front of her and were bowled over. One was sizzling to death, coated by multicolored tire tracks._

_I'm unbeatable! I'm unbeatable!_

_Swift darted forward, leaving twin trails of rainbow energy in her wake. The shadows wailed, grabbing for her arms. But Swift moved faster and faster, the energy slicing and dicing shadows by the second. She could make out the shapes of Grumpy and Bright in the center of the room and moved closer. The energy continued flowing and she felt more determined than ever._

_She screamed as a shadow struck her. The blow knocked her from the chair and she rolled across the floor towards the pit. Swift thrashed the shadow attempting to smother her. Two shadowy arms grabbed her wheelchair and Swift barely dodged it as it nearly missed her head. It tried to bash her again and again, leftover energy flying off in sparks before dying off in embers. Frustrated, the shadowy arms tossed her chair aside and just started pounding, finally nailing her in the gut._

_No…she was winning…no… Grumpy growled, still holding the cold Bright. He threw himself against the shadowy arms as he pulled Bright from the pit. They flinched, dropping Swift to the floor. She dragged herself away, looking on as Grumpy began to savagely beat these arms down. Swift pulled herself to the raccoon, shaking him. _

_Please, Bright Heart. We need you._

_The raccoon stirred. I failed._

_You can make it up. We need you._

_The raccoon shivered. Too cold. Can't. Why can't you just let me go?_

_Please, Bright Heart._

_I can't. I failed. I deserve to-_

_Yes, you can. We've beaten them before! We're unbeatable, Bright Heart!_

_Grumpy broke free from the shadow arms' hold and moved towards his friends. Swift! Bright! We need to unleash a Stare! Now!_

_I can't._

_Yes, you can, Swift spoke softer now as she took Grumpy and Bright Heart's hands in hers. Yes, you can. Remember the people you care about. Remember Champ Bear. _

_The raccoon's chest emitted a weak glow. I…_

_You can do it, Bright Heart. _

_I…_

_You can do it! Swift and Grumpy chanted. You can do it!_

_The weak glow strengthened. I…_

_Remember the people you care about. Me, Grumpy, Champ, all of us._

_The weak glow got brighter. Champ… _

_Count down with us. One…two…_

_The raccoon's back arched as the energy built up. He closed his eyes as his heart pounded. Three._

_STARE! They called out._

_All of that energy flowed freely with their chests' glow and was cast into the center of the pit. The shadows around them flailed and wailed. Masses of their Stare, in the shapes of hearts and stars and clouds, were consumed by the darkness and tore it apart from inside. It was a radiant sight to behold, the darkness being converted into grand strands of deep red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. _

_The mass moved above the three of them as it built up before exploding. Tiny crystals of light descended as the darkness began to fade. Grumpy groaned from the pain that resurfaced after the Stare's euphoria but smiled. _

_He looked over Bright Heart before turning to Swift Heart. Bright Heart was worn out but he was still breathing and his body warmth was returning. _

_We did it, Swift Heart said weakly but proudly. We did it._

_Grumpy smiled. I knew w_ewould."

The three sprawled on the floor. The moonlight returned. The cold spell vanished. The shadows were gone. They had won.

* * *

_Swift attempted to climb out of the car by herself, falling over the edge. Grumpy immediately ran to her but she brushed him off, working her arms to drag herself across the grass. _

_"I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to keep going."_

_"Swift, think about it," Grumpy stepped in front of her. "We don't know where we are. And you're in no condition to start wandering away."_

_"Shut it, Grumpy! I will not just lie here helpless."_

_Grumpy did not move from where he stood. He made motions to stop her. _

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Swift, please listen to me."_

_"I can't be useless. I won't be worthless. Now get out of my way," she punched him in the chest. "I'm not useless!"_

_"SWIFT!"_

_She stopped and clenched her eyes, tears coming out. Grumpy felt that pang in his heart again, overcoming the pain from Swift's blow. He leant down and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, Grumpy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."_

_"Listen to me," Grumpy moved her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "We're alive. We made it out. I know many others died. I know it hurts but we survived, Swift. Do you really think that you're worthless or useless?"_

_She shook her head. "I just…he made me feel worthless. Without my legs-"_

_"You're still Swift Heart, aren't you? You're still my friend. I'm still your friend. You're still as determined as ever."_

_She nodded._

_"It hurts but I'm really happy that you're still alive," he told her as their noses slightly touched. "I really care about you."_

_Swift Heart smiled, blushing a little._

_Grumpy realized just how close he really was but Swift Heart didn't mind. After a few seconds, Swift brushed his mouth with hers. She closed her eyes, her tongue danced on his lips. For a moment, nothing else mattered. But then everything seemed to fade so quickly._

_When the color came back, Swift Heart was gone. _

_On Earth, Grumpy Bear was alone._

* * *

The three of them were still lying on the floor minutes later. Bright Heart had fallen asleep, rest he well deserved. Swift Heart pulled herself near Grumpy so she would lie next to him. Grumpy held her to him.

"You were incredible," he told her.

"Thanks," she kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're still here."

"I'm glad you're still here too," Grumpy stroked Swift Heart's head.

Despite this, Grumpy worried. Sure, they had beaten these shadows but what if there were more? Surely, not all of No Heart's shadows had been vanquished in just that one attack. Then he thought of other problems that might arise, like if someone else decided to get back at him for changing someone. What other problems could arise? Great, he had survived that shadow barrage only to be met with other worries. What about Lester and Paul? What about all those parents and other children? What was he going to do?

However, these thoughts were silenced when Swift Heart nuzzled his chest. The bear smiled, petting the back of her head. He pulled her closer. Her ears folded, tickling his face. He kissed her. Swift returned it with her arms around his neck. Grumpy held her close as he had that time ago.

Minutes passed when Swift Heart positioned her head so Grumpy's heartbeat softly lulled her to sleep. The bear kept his arms wrapped around her, calmed by the warmth. For the first time since the destruction of Care-A-Lot, he genuinely felt safe. But he didn't feel sleepy just yet. His eyes gazed through the window. The moon casted a silver glow in its own stare.

For a moment, it looked like the clouds were on fire.


End file.
